Benutzer Diskussion:JP-E.B
400px Ja ja, meine schöne zweite Heimat, der Planet Mandalore im äußeren Rand der galaktischen Republik (Seufz) Bild:;-).gif Planungszentrum des Jedipedia Autorentreffens Aller Leute die sich dafür interessieren, können sich in die unten stehende Liste namentlich einfügen. Der Wohnort könnte auch noch angegeben werden.E.B 20:51, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Leute die dabei sein wollen: Planungsleiter: E.B/ Wohnort von E.B: Coesfeld in NRW '- Der Heilige Klingone' (Bodafors/Skandinavien (Schweden)) '- Heiliger Klingone' (Hohenlockstedt/Schleswig Holstein) '- Jango' (Könen nahe Trier/Rlp) '- Boba F' (Könen nahe Trier/Rlp) '- Anakin' (in einer kleinen Stadt ca. 90km östlich von München/Bayern) '- Assassin' (auch Trier/Rlp) '- Asajj Ventress' (Düren/NRW) Tja da schon drei Jedipedianer aus Trier kommen würd ich sagen wir machens in Trier im Palastgarten hehe^^ -- Gruß Boba 22:04, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wenn drei aus Trier kommen ist das wirklich einen, oder auch zwei Gedanken wert. Wie weit ist das denn von Coesfeld entfernt? Coesfeld ist vielleicht 50 km von Münster und Dortmund entfernt..mmm... E.B 22:10, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi E.B ich hab nach geschaut es sind knapp 328 km hier der link wen du es dir selber anschauen willst hier. Drück dann einfach auf von hier und tippe als Ziel Trier Palastgarten ein Gruß Jango 22:22, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich habe letzten Mittwoch den zweiten Teil der Führerscheinprüfung, den praktischen Teil bestanden, daher könnte ich vielleicht dorthin kommen. Wir müssen aber erstmal auf Rückmeldung der beiden Klingonen warten. Auch Anakin muss sich dazu äußern. Die Klingonen sind beide in Urlaub. Ich hoffe, dass sich noch mehr Interessenten melden. Denn je mehr, desto besser, nicht wahr? E.B 22:34, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jo sicher ;) du hast schon den Führerschein ich hab heute die Theorie bestanden mit 6 Fehlerpunkten Jango 22:38, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bestanden ist bestanden. Kannst dir ja Tipps für die Praxis von mir abholen.E.B 22:40, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) oha tipps hm wie jedes stoppschild überfahren das ich seh ;) auch schon ein Auto oder müsstest du dann das von deinen Eltern borgen Jango 22:42, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das von meiner Mudda wäre erforderlich. Das von meinem Fadda ist mir zu groß. E.B 22:45, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wat zu groß? hm dann wärst du mit meinem Corsa ja gut bedient was fährt den dein Pap und as fährt dein Mam Jango 22:46, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Meine Muddi fährt einen Hyundai Getz und mein Faddi fährt einen Opel Astra. Aber früher hatte sie auch einen Corsa. Kleines Anfängerauto, nette Sache.E.B 22:50, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jo fürn Anfang reicht es aber wenn ich genug Kohle hab kauf ich mir nen Ford Mustang GT den neuen bis dahin dauert es aber noch *heul* Jango 22:53, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Um nach Trier zu kommen reichts ja.E.B 22:55, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja definitiv worin haste Prüfung gemacht Auto mein ich. Lernen tu ich in nem 5 Golf TDi Jango 22:57, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß gar nicht was mein Fahrlehrer fürn Auto hatte. Ich bin da eingestiegen und ganz platt losgefahren. Jednfalls mit deutlich mehr PS als unser Getz. Wenn ich ihn treffe frage ich, was das nochmal war. E.B 23:07, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also nach Trier ist mir zu weit. Das sind von mir aus über 600 km, und da hab ich keine Ahnung, wie ich da hinkommen soll. Meine Mutter fährt mich warscheinlich eher nicht durch halb Deutschland^^ und mit dem Zug währe ich beinahe 12h unterwegs, denn ich will nicht 120€ für eine einfache Fahrt mit dem ICE zahlen. Ber warten wir mal ab, was die Klingonen dazu sagen, vielleicht finden wir ja eine bessere Lösung. Viele Grüße, Anakin 10:56, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wir finden sicher einen Kompromiss. Die Klingonen müssen sich äußern. Ich habe den beiden schon etwas in ihre Benutzerdiskussionen geschrieben. E.B 13:44, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Aschaffenburg wäre vielleicht ne Idee. Von mir und München jeweils 300 und noch was km und von Trier 200 und noch was km. E.B 14:24, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Und von Pforzheim? Jango 14:31, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hatte ich auch nachgeschaut. Kommt, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, etwa aufs selbe raus. E.B 14:40, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Aber bei Aschaffenburg haben wir das Problem das sich dort wohl keiner von uns auskennt. Das Treffen sollte schon in einer Stadt stattfinden aus der einer von uns kommt. --Assassin 19:24, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Der heilige Klingone wohnt in Bodafors. Das ist in Skandinavien und es sind über 1000 km. Heiliger Klingone wohnt in Schleswig-Holstein. Von dort sin es immerhin über 500 km. Sieht schlecht aus. Wir müssen uns wohl was neues überlegen. Wenn nicht die Klingonen oder Anakin es schaffen, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen, müssen wir das Treffen zu viert machen. Dann sin dabei: Jango, Boba F, Assassin und ich. Ich komme dann doch nach Trier. Aber wir müssen warten. Vielleicht ist Bodafors in Skandinavien ja nur der Geburtsort. E.B 19:32, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Der heilige Klingone scheint tatsächlich in Schweden zu wohnen: und wohne leider in schweden ich bin hir hergezogen als ich 13 war --Assassin 19:42, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hm aber er ist ja über die Osterferien beim Heiligen Klingonen Jango 19:49, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das hilft uns auch nicht. Anakin lebt in Bayern und heiliger Klingone in Schleswig H. Das wird zwangsläufig für einen von beiden zu einer Riesenfahrt.E.B 19:52, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also bei mir kommt es auch darauf an, ich muss halt mit dem zug fahren und es muss auf jeden fall auf einem wochenende liegen, damit ich zeit habe, (schule :-/). aber anosten kann man auf mich zählen, wenn man nach Trier oder Aschaffenburg ginge, is ja nicht weit. ;-).--Asajj 00:50, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Woah jungs Trier liegt aber in Rheinland-Pfalz und nicht in Hessen Jango 00:55, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Und das ist von mir auch nicht weit^^. --Asajj 00:56, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jo wie weit denn etwa wenn du es nicht genau weisst irgendwo oben müsste ein externer link zu nem Routenplaner sein Jango 00:59, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Asajj ist auch dabei, hervorragend. Ich denke, wir müssen das Treffen unbedingt auf ein Wochenende legen, da auch ich durch die Penne ansonsten vermutlich verhindert wäre. E.B 11:01, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mandalorianer Hallo Erik gibt es zur Zeit 130 NSY oder 137 NSY noch Mandalorianer? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:21, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Gut dass ich heute mal wieder in die Jedipedia komme, war n paar Tage schon nicht mehr zugegen. Nun, mir ist kein Ereignis bekannt, dass die mandalorianische Existenz beendet hat. Wie du übrigens auch im Artikel "Mandalorianer" ganz unten nachlesen kannst, leben sie auf verschiedenen Welten in ihrem mandalorianischen Heimatsektor. Aber ein großer Teil von ihnen auch woanders, wodurch eine komplette Auslöschung eher unwahrscheinlich ist. E.B 00:31, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) COOL das die Mandalorianer so lange überleben,ich finde die schocken nämlich total!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 00:54, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja aber ist ja bis jetzt nicht bekannt ob sie 130 NSY noch leben! Es könnte ja sein das sie alle gestorben sind, da sie vergessen hatten sich fortzupflanzen oder! Also kann es sein das es dort keine mehr gibt. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:29, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Klar, es kann auch sein dass sie sich vom gegenseitigen erzählen von Witzen alle totgelacht haben, oder alle bei einem Wettbewerb umgekommen sind, wo es darum ging, wer beim Sprung aus dem Fenster der erste ist, der unten ankommt. :) Also Leute, jetzt ist aber Schluss mit den Spekulationen!!! Es gibt nunmal so weit ich weiß keine Quellen, die etwas darüber sagen. Also kann man viel vermuten, aber letztendlich bring das doch gar nichts!!! E.B 22:57, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) HAHA"es kann auch sein dass sie sich vom gegenseitigen erzählen von Witzen alle totgelacht haben" LOL Der war gut Erik,hihi,ich lach mich Tod!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 00:24, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Aber man könnte davon ausgehen! hehe! Vieleicht sind sie ja alle beim Wettschwimmen nach Otoh Gunga ertrunken! Man weiss es nicht!;-) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 11:25, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das ist doch alles sehr albern!!! Bild:;-).gif E.B 20:15, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ach meinst du Erik. Ne ich finde das könnte alles pasiert sein. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:36, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ein zähes Volk, welches in ihrer jahrtausende andauernden Geschichte die Macht in der Galaxis zeitweise dominiert hat, alle anderen Spezies in Angst und Schrecken versetzte und nichts anderes kannte, als Seite an Seite in ihren Clans für die Ehre zu kämpfen und zu sterben, ertrinkt oder vergisst, miteinander in die Kiste zu gehen und Nachwuchs zu zeugen? Komm runter, die ganze Diskussion lohnt sich nicht. E.B 20:43, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Oh Junge, Erik nun sei mal nicht so das ist doch ein ganz logisches denken(scherz). Ne natürlich habe die überlebt ICH habe nur spaß gemacht! Sollte nur ein bischen lustig sein,aber du hasst wohl nich glecht,oder?!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 20:47, 22. Apr 2007 (CE Ich habe nicht wirklich gelacht, neee. Na ja, passt schon. :) E.B 20:51, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Schau nur mal was hier oben schon alles steht...im Grunde für gar nichts, was irgendwie was bringen würde. Ist nicht witzig und hat keinen Nutzen für die Jedipedia. E.B 20:52, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) es geht ne! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:34, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Oh man jetzt hör mal auf Erik. Auf jeder Diskussionseite steht etwas was nicht mit der Jedipedia zu tun hatt. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:35, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ist ja auch nicht schlimm. Das wir Witze machen und gelegentlich witzige Sachen texten ist ja auch in Ordnung. Bloß ist das alles reine Spekulation, was hier über die Mandalorianer steht. Na is ja auch egal. Wenns euch Spaß macht... E.B 21:44, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) ;) Danke E.B. Ich habe nämlich über Heiliger Klingone witze gelacht=)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 07:38, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nein Erik versteh das nicht falsch! Ich mag die Mandalorianer! Die schocken! Ich schreibe gerade sogar über einen, Rohlan Dyre! Aber ich wollte nur wissen ob noch exestieren, das mit den Fortplanzen war anders gemeint! Ich meinte das sie einfach ein Normales Leben angefangen haben und nicht mehr zu den Mandalorianer zählten verstest du! Also nichts gegen die Mandalorianer Erik! Ist sogar eins meiner Lieblings Völker! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:40, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ist ja schon gut. Bild:;-).gif E.B 20:10, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Deine Benutzerseite Sag mal hast du vor nen Roman zu schreiben^^. Oder warum sieht deine Benutzerseite so aus Erik. mandalorianische Grüße Boba 22:46, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Was meinst du den da mit hir steht doch nicht so viel;)oder?!!Gruß an dich Boba!! --Der Heilige Klingone 07:52, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich schreibe keinen Roman. Ich versuche bloß meine Persönlichkeit im Bezug auf Star Wars und so gut auszufrücken. Deswegen bemühe ich mich, so viel über mich und das was mich hier so bewegt auf meine Seite zu packen. Da wird im Laufe der Zeit sicher noch einiges kommen. Und jetzt an dich der heiloige Klingone: Was meinst DU denn damit: "Hier steht doch nicht so viel" Hab ich das irgendwo geschrieben? E.B 09:44, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ups Entschuldigung ich dachte das was Boba F da oben geschriben hatt. Das er dort nicht Benutzerseite sondern Diskussionseite geschriben hatt,mein Fehler!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 16:25, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Achso Erik, naja das war eigentlich nur auf die Kapitel bezogen und sollte ein kleiner spass sein. Aber danke das dus erklärt hast. Gruß an den Klingonen und an den mandalorianischen Kriegsherr Erik Boba 16:35, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) So Leute, dann ist ja wieder alles klar. Wir lassen das mit dem Autorentreffen jetzt erst mal bis vor den Sommerferien ruhen und besprechen dann mal weitere Schritte, ok? Bild:;-).gif E.B 21:27, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ok Erik hört sich gut an!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:45, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Makrobinakular Hey E.B! Das ist jetzt blöd, denn ich bin auch gerade am Schreiben, um den Artikel auszubauen. Aber ich habe keine UC-Box rein gemacht und bin aber schon fast fertig mit meinem Text zu Makrobinakular. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass da noch ein anderer Interesse hat. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:57, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bitte lass mich machen ja? Bitte bitte. E.B 18:58, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Eine Anmerkung, es heisst Makrobinokular, steht so im Kompendium seite 166. Gruß Boba 18:59, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Dann verschieben wir das nachher. Ich bereite mich jetzt erst mal kurz auf die Bearbeitung mit dem Sammeln von Fakten vor. E.B 19:00, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :E.B! Hilfe, ich bin aber schon fertig... wollte nur noch ein Bild hochladen und abspeichern. Soll ich das nun löschen? Bitte nicht :) --Little Ani Admin 19:05, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Na schön. Vielleicht kann ich ja noch was hinzufügen. Verschiebe den Artikel doch bitte von "Macrobinocular" zu "Ma'k'''robino'k'ular, ok? Bild:;-).gif E.B 19:07, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Danke, E.B! :) Ich hatte vor es nach ''Makrofernglas zu verschieben, so steht es auch im Fact File. Ist das was du hast, nicht englisch. Binokular heißt dich auf dt. auch Fernglas, oder? --Little Ani Admin 19:10, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ne Makrobinokular ist deutsch, Bin wie binär, also Zwei und okular wie Glas also in etwa Zweiglas Jango 19:13, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Muss dann wohl beides eine deutsche Bezeichnung sein. Zwei Bezeichnungen für ein Gerät, wie verwirrend. --Little Ani Admin 19:25, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) George Lucas Hi E.B, Natürlich solltst du auch die große naricht hören,RAAA GEORGE LUCAS hat geburstag. Hoffentlich wusstes du das aber schon vorher;) Aber egal das hier ist ein großer Tag für alle Star Wars Fans und Leute die George Lucas mögen! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:43, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann hatte ich keine Ahnung davon. Ist doch klasse. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Lucas!!! Bild:;-).gif E.B 18:20, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Rabu Rabu! Der Kerl heisst George Walton Lucas Jr. und nicht Lucas!>:/ (scherz) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:46, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß, aber es ist doch viel cooler, jemanden nur mit seinem Nachnamen anzuquatschen. Ich kenne ihn doch nicht persönlich. E.B 11:53, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) Stimmt E.B das ist schon richtig! Der Klingone spinnt! Das er sich darüber ärgert das du nicht den ganzen namen schreibst!--Master Vandale 13:19, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) :RAAAA Laber nix über den HEILIGEN KLINGONEN,sonst! Ich glaube er wollte mit E.B nur einbischen scherzen,oder? --Der Heilige Klingone 16:04, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) Genau, du musst unsere Religion Repektieren! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:22, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) ja, SONST;) --Der Heilige Klingone 18:24, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) Alles easy Leute.Bild:;-).gif E.B 19:24, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hallo E.B. (oder auch Erik, wie du möchtest) ! Deine Benutzerseite sieht teilweise so aus, wie die Sets von Ep I nach dem Sandsturm in Tunesien. Das ist etwas unübersichtlich und die Lücken machen das Lesen schwierig, ist doch schade, wo dich so ins Zeug gelegt hast! Sieht so aus, als bräuchte auch ein Mandalorianer mal Hilfe. Aber dein Basilisk ist wohl nicht auf Reparaturen ausgelegt... Bild:;-).gif Soll ich vielleicht ein bisschen Ordnung machen, oder hattest du das sowieso vor? Sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du irgendwie Hilfe brauchst! Mit freundlichen Grüßen Kyle22 14:35, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nein nein, ich verändere meine Benutzerseite schon, wenn ich den Bedarf sehe. Danke für dein Angebot aber wenn jemand das macht, dann ich selbst. E.B 17:46, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hi E.B schön mal wider etwas von dir zu hören, aber egal, kommen wir zur Sache. Wen du mal auf Jangos DS gehst kannst du sehen das wir gedacht haben 4000 Artikel zu schreiben bevor dem Geburstag von Star Wars. Jetzt wo du mal wider On bist kannst du ja mithelfen den geht es schneller. Wir brauchen jeden man! Und jede Frau natürlich auch;) --Der Heilige Klingone 18:59, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Gut, EB, ich wollt's nur wissen. Aber ich wusste gar nicht, das hier 'n Edit-Wettrennen läuft, oder wie meinst du das, Klingone? MfG Kyle22 19:29, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wir wollen es schaffen vor dem Geburstag von Star Wars die 4000 Artikel zu ereichen! Das wäre doch auch schön oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:34, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Klar wär das klasse, aber mir sind 3900 lieber, als wenn jetzt plötzlich ein kurzer, liebloser Artikel nach dem anderen erscheint. Schließlich zählt hier immer noch Qualität vor Masse! Aber ich glaube, das dürfte euch bekannt sein, oder? MfG Kyle22 19:38, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja klar! Aber wenn jeder Benutzer so 2 - 3 gute Artikel am Tag schreibt, dann wäre das ja schaffbar oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:41, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Das möchte ich sehen... Man kann sich ja gute Artikel nicht aus den Fingern saugen! MfG Kyle22 20:01, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja aber es ist shaffbar. Und die Artikel hier werden deswegen ja nicht schlechter, oder das habe ich persönlich noch nicht gesehen. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:14, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich wüsste nicht mehr worüber ich schreiben soll. Vielleicht finde ich irgendwann mal wieder was, aber im Moment gucke ich in meine Bücher und kann immer nur noch sagen: Gibt es schon, schon da, auch dies nicht, auch das nicht, auch jenes nicht, alles schon da, Mist!!! E.B 23:12, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Stimmt da hast du recht. Aber keine Sorge das klappt schon. Ich geb dir mal ein rynisches Sprichwort: Selbst im dunkelsten Loch kann man noch Licht finden. Man muss nur die Augen auf machen, um es zu sehen. Gruß Boba 23:21, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Netter Spruch. Ich habe gerade nach der Naboo Yacht gesucht und sie nicht sofort gefunden. Dann habe ich gedacht den Artikel gibts noch nicht und habe bei Wookiepedia nach nem Bild gesucht und auch eines gefunden. Dann wollte ich den Artikel gerade schreiben, aber dann plötzlich den fertigen Artikel gefunden. Puh, ich bin echt in ner Schreibkrise man. Früher habe ich mindestens 5 Tage die Woche in der Jedipedia vorbeigeschaut. Jetzt sind es im Moment vielleicht noch 2. Ich will schreiben. Bald versuche ich mal, mir neues Quellmaterial zu beschaffen E.B 23:26, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Pter Thanas gibts noch nicht, dass wäre bestimmt ein interessanter Artikel. Ich hab übrigends den Artikel über seine Tochter geschrieben Malinza Thanas, nun gut mir wurd in der Ausdrucksweise ein weing von Ben unter die Arme gegriffen, aber wenn du mal Zeit hast, kannst du dir ja meine Version vor der von Ben durchlesen. Freue mich darauf wieder mehr von dir zu hören, ne kleine Schaffkrise hat jeder, hatte ich auch. Also super dasman wieder von dir hört. :) Gruß Boba 23:33, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich kann nur leider bloß über das schreiben, was meine persönlichen Quellen hergeben. Ich suche aber weiter... E.B 23:36, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Alles klar Erik, ich hau mich jetzt hin. Sonst reisst mir mein Mathelehrer den Kopf ab (das ist so ein Sith).der fängt dann wieder an mit:Sebastian blablablablabla..... Naja ich kann ja mal drüber erzählen wenn ich mehr zeit hab. Viel Spass noch. Gruß Boba 23:42, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mathe, ja ja, kenn ich wirklich. E.B 23:44, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Dieser Kyle 22 wollte dir doch nur helfen. Das du ihn dann so gemein antwortest. Du bist voll der ******! Das will ich hier nicht aussprechen was ich von Leuten wie dir halten.--Master Vandale 13:38, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Was soll das denn heißen? Ich habe im lediglich gesagt, dass ich das selber mache. Wenn ich gemein geantwortet hätte, dann hätte ich bestimmt nicht gesagt:"...danke für das Angebot..." Das war ganz und gar nicht unfreundlich gemeint. Aber überhaupt, so ein Verhalten wie deines "Master Vandale" ist absolut unangebracht. Anstatt mich hier auf meiner Benutzerseite so anzugehen und mit diesen Sternchen zu beleidigen, solltest du dir lieber mal die Regeln der Jedipedia durchlesen. So ein Verhalten ist nämlich nicht nur unhöflich und unverschämt, sondern sogar untersagt und verboten. Ich sehe auch nicht, dass es von dir scherzhaft gemeint sein könnte, daher werde ich dich umgehend einem Admin melden. Du könntest dafür zur Strafe gesperrt werden, ist dir das klar? E.B 13:47, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ach ja mach das doch! Dann mache ich das auch! Ausserdem habe ich lediglich ****** zu dir gesagt und nichts anderes! Das ist doch nicht ilegal oder?--Master Vandale 13:52, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Also ich weiß jetzt nicht was das soll, ich dachte ich hätte ihr klargemacht wie das hier läuft. Anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt. Ich denke eine kleine Auszeit wäre angebracht. Diese Art wie Master vandale sie hier an den Tag legt ist wie du sagtest E.B unverschämt und dann auch noch nicht mal gerechtfertigt. Doch solche Ausdruckweise ist hier nicht erlaubt, da sich jeder denken kann was das heissen könnte. Jango 13:55, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo, was ist denn hier los! Master Vandale, was soll den die Kacke( tschuldigung ). Das was du hier abziehst ist ganz und gar nicht Sinn dieser Seite. Wenn du so weiter machst wirst du bestimmt gesperrt und das ist doch nicht das was wir hier wollen. Entschuldige dich wenigsten bei E.B für deine Attacke. Wir sind doch alle hier eine große Familie. Sowas ist echt unverschämt. Ich hoffe du entschuldigst dich und versprichst sowas nicht mehr zu machen. Boba 14:09, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Geburtstag von Star Wars So meine lieben Freunde nah und fern, es ist also so weit und Star Wars ist 30 Jahre alt geworden. Ich wünsche mir ein Fortbestehen dieser unglaublichen Science Fiction Saga und ein niemals endendes Fantum auf dem gesamten Globus. Auf Star Wars!!! E.B 14:18, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) JAAA JUHU STAR WARS 4ever. Ich finde Star Wars ist wirklich super cool und geil das es so viele Comics und Bücher gibt;)AUF Star Wars!!!. VIELE GRÜßE an alle STAR WARS fans. --Der Heilige Klingone 19:00, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Eine Frage Hallo E.B ich habe da mal eine Frage und zwar was meinst du damit: Das wäre sonst eine Umschreibung der Star Wars Handlung. Wieso merkt das bloß niemand sonst??? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:22, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Und was meinst du hier mit "Was geht hier vor"? --Der Heilige Klingone 16:25, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Der Artikel ist total verworren. Da steht, Carnor Jax hätte den Imperator Palpatine getötet und sei später Herrscher über das Imperium geworden. Komisch so was. Ich habe Little Ani ne Meldung geschrieben. E.B 16:27, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich habe dir bei Ani geantwortet. Und das stimmt alles. Hast du das Comic den? --Der Heilige Klingone 16:29, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ne hab ich nicht, ich habe auch noch was bei little Ani geschrieben. E.B 16:31, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Oh man E.B das ist war ich habe das Comic ebenfalls und da steht das steht es er hatte doch auch noch Klone also Palpatine!!!!!! Und Carnor Jax hat sie sabotiert. Dann tötete er den Imperator! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:33, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Also hat er einen Klondoppelgänger von Palpatine getötet? Dann sollte das im Artikel von kir Kanos aber drinnenstehen, sonst verwirrt es zu viele Leute. E.B 16:36, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nein er hat Palpatine im Körper eines Klones getötet nicht den Klon selber meine ich! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:41, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt Ja so in der Art Palpatine hat doch den Sturz in Episode VI "überlebt". Er konnte durch die Klone weiter leben. Und Carnor Jax hat es so gemacht das der Artzt von Palpatine. Alle Klone von Palpatine zerstört hat. Und dan wurde wie Heiliger Klingone es sagt er im Körper eines Klones getötet. Deswegen wurde er zum Imperator.Checkste;) --Der Heilige Klingone 16:43, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) *HM E.B, könntest du mir den Link zuschicken, wollte gestern mit Kyle drüber reden, musste aber weg, meine E-Mail ist Gafferband@web.de viele Grüße Jango 07:28, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Cooles Bild Naja die Überschrift sagt schon viel;) Hast dus selbst gezeichnet, sieht echt gut aus. Boba 14:17, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hat mich viel Mühe gekostet. E.B 14:18, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja kann ich mir denken, hat bestimmt mehrere Stunden gedauert. Auf jedenfall: Daumen hoch E.B !! Boba 14:21, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) So etwa 4-5 Stunden. Habe ich heute nacht gemacht. E.B 14:30, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das Bild schock wirklich total, richtig cool. Ist das Boba Fett auf dem Bild, ne oder?? Auf jeden fall ein Mandalorianer;) --Der Heilige Klingone 16:48, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das bin ich in meiner Rüstung nach dem mandalorianischem Bürgerkrieg. Ich war gerade nicht zugegen als Count Dooku die Supercommandos auslöschte. Bild:;-).gifE.B 16:52, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ok,mmm ich frage mich grade ob ich dir das glaube! Aber egal das ist auf jedenfall cool. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:54, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wieso glaubst du es vielleicht nicht? E.B 16:55, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ne nicht so richtig. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:59, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Warum? Hier in der Jedipedia sind wir andere Personen als auf der Erde. Hier sind wir in unseren Fanrollen und ich bin ein Mandalorianer.E.B 17:02, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja ok lol, ich bin ein Mandalorian Jedi,RAA --Der Heilige Klingone 17:05, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Außerdem schau mal in der Bilddiskussion von dem Bild nach. Ich habe das am Computer selber erstellt und dann hochgeladen. E.B 17:09, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das Bild schockt doch! Musst noch mehr Bilder machen oder ein kleines Comic über den Mandalorianer E.B!:) Ich habe mal ein Bild von Plo Koon gemalt! Mal sehen ob ich das noch finde dann kann ich das auch hochladen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:32, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich wollte demnächst noch mehr Bilder machen und für meine Benutzerseite hochladen. Aber mit einem Comic wäre das Prinzip der Jedipedia nicht vereinbar. Das Comic mache ich bei mir zu hause und es bleibt auch da.E.B 17:39, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Master Vandale Hallo E.B.. Da Master Vandale wie ich erfahren habe bis auf weiteres gesperrt ist, hat es glaube ich wenig Sinn, jetzt etwas auf ihre Disku zu schreiben. Sollte die Sperre aufgehoben werden, erkläre ich es ihr selbstverständlich noch. Wie schon gesagt, sie hat es falsch verstanden. MfG Kyle22 22:28, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja, jedenfalls sofern es nicht eine absichtlich falsch verstandene Äußerung ist. Sie hat hier vandaliert und einiges gemacht. Schau dir mal den Beitrag in ihrer Diskussion an und die Disku von Modgamers und Premia. Ich hoffe, dass sie es nicht wirklich böse gemeint hat und zurückkommt.E.B 00:53, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Vorlage UC Wenn man UC schreibt erscheint die selbe box wie, wenn man UNDER CONSTRUCTION schreibt, es wäre sinnlos, wenn man das hat und keiner es weiss. Verstehst du. Boba 13:59, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ach so, ich hatte jetzt irgendwie gedacht, dann stünde in der Box auch nur "UC". E.B 14:02, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem dir war das Nutzen für die JP ja wichtig ;)Boba 14:05, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) So wie uns allen! Bild:;-).gif E.B 14:06, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Stimmt. Boba 14:15, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) HALO Ich dachte ich würde mich halbwegs auskennen aber jez? is ja echt nich schlecht die Seite hier Bisschen schwierig am Anfang. Aber das legt sich. E.B 10:59, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) FRAGE Wie mach ich den jez n'eigenen Beitrag über irgendjemanden also z.b n'bestimmten Jedi das würd ich ganz gern ma machen --DerJedi 17:45, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Da ich glaube das E.B nicht on ist beantworte ich dir die Frage mal! Du schreibst einfach den Namen bei der Suche hin. Wenn er nicht exestiert, taucht ein Roter Link des Namens auf. Dort klickst du rauf. Dann kopierst du eine Info Box rein, wenn es eine Person, Planet, Spezies und so weiter ist und fühlst die Felder so gut es geht und so vielk bekannt ist aus. (Den link zu den Info Boxen gibst gleich). Dann musst du noch Quellen und Kategorien angeben! Du nimmst dann Quellen als Überschrifft! so machst du eine Katergorie Kategorie:Jedi. z.B.! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:55, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Vorlagen Hier ein paar Nützliche Vorlagen, darunter auch die InfoBoxVorlagen, Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:02, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) THX Da gibt es auch noch was anderes was ich ganz gerne wissen würde 1.wie benutz ich Bilder die es bei den Vorlagen gibt also wie kann ich die in meine Seite einbaun. und 2. Was ist mit dieser ICQ vorlage? Ich bekomm das iwi nich hin da meinen NAMEN und die NUMMER einzugeneb also ich mach es schon aber iwas scheint falsch zu sein,weil da bei dern ansicht dan immer noch NAME und NUMMER steht und eben nich meine Daten mach ich da was falsch oder geht das Teil nich? mist hab Signatur vergessen --DerJedi 20:52, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) hey cool danke das du mir geholfen hass das Bild in die Tabelle einzufügen du warst das doch oder? --DerJedi 17:41, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich war's! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 17:44, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) alles klar danke Ben für die nette Hilfe --DerJedi 18:15, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Con Autorentreff Hi Erik, du hast ja schonmal die Idee von einem Autorentreff gehabt. Nun Die Jedi-Con nächstes Jahr findet in Düsseldorf statt und da hatte ich die Idee, dein Autorentreff dort zu veranstalten. Ein Diskussionsort ist bereits eingerichtet siehe hier. Vile Grüße Boba 16:55, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich sehe es mir an. E.B 01:17, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Begrüßung bei Palpatine hi E.B, wollte mich für deine Begrüßung bedanken, konnte die letzte Zeit wegen keinen Internet nicht anworten! Tut mir leid! Wenn du mir helfen willst schreibe mir ne mail an kuhn-ally-leitung@web.de oder per ICQ 244691905. Grüße Unbekannter Sith-Lord 14:19, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hi, schön das du dich doch noch meldest. Ich schreibe dir bald mal. Sehr bald!!! Bild:;-).gif E.B 15:05, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Meine Benutzerseite Schön, dass du meine Benutzerseite so aufmerksam vor Vandalismus bewahrst, aber das letztens, das war ich;) Ich hatte vergessen mich anzumelden bevor ich meine Seite bearbeitete. Naja, jetzt hat sich alles aufgeklärt, wollte es dir nur mitteilen, damit du dich nicht wunderst, wieso die alte version wieder hergestellt wurde. Viele Grüße, Anakin 14:31, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja, habe schon bei Little Ani davon gelesen. Ärgerlich, sorry! Bild:;-).gif E.B 15:01, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wäre es eigentlich nicht besser, die Benutzerseiten von Anfang an mit einer Halbsperrung zu versehen? Dann könnte niemand (auf jedenfall keine IP) sich an ihnen vergreifen, und wenn der Benutzer selbst das Anmelden vergessen hat, bemerkt er's sofort. Vielleicht sollte ich das mal vorschlagen, was meint ihr? MfG Kyle22 15:10, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das wäre eine gute Idee. Ich stimme dafür. Übrigens Kyle22: Darf ich dich in meine Liste der "guten Jedipedia Bekannten" eintragen? E.B 15:17, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Nach 2-fachigem Bearbeitungskonflikt^^: ::@E.B:Kein Problem, kann schon mal passieren;). Finds gut, dass du gleich eingegriffen hast, hätte ja wirklich ein Vandale sein können. ::@Kyle: Ja wär eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee, ich weiß aber nicht ob sich das umsetzen lässt, und ob das nicht zu viel Arbeit ist, das bei allen Benutzerseiten nachträglich durchzuführen. Außerdem denke ich würde sich das auch auf die Benutzerdiskussion auswirken, was nicht so gut wäre, da keine IP mehr Kontakt mit uns Benutzern aufnehmen könnte. Aber man könnte schon mal nen Admin fragen, wie das umzusetzen wäre. ::Viele Grüße, Anakin 15:22, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wenn sich das nur auf die Benutzerseite bezieht, wäre ich dafür, kann man die Diskussionsseiten allerdings nicht davon trennen ist das mehr als schlecht!!! E.B 15:27, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Auch bei mir 2-mal Bearbeitungskonflikt!! Was Vandalenschutz angeht währe das sicher gut, aber: Man könnte Neulingen nurnoch schwehr oder garnicht bei der erstellung einer Benutzerseite helfen. Ich habe schon oft gelesen, dass jemand der schon länger hier ist den Anfang gemacht hat oder viel aktiv geholfen hat. Das sollte man bedenken. MfG Cody 15:33, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Yoda41 und Premia haben so ne sperre, man kann noch mit ihnen Diskutiern. Cody 15:34, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Also, eins nach dem anderen! Bild:;-).gif @ E.B.: Klar, du darfst mich gerne in deine Liste nehmen. :::Was den Rest betrifft: Ich habe auch eine solche Sperrung auf meiner Benutzerseite, sie wirkt sich aber, wie Cody richtig bemerkt hat, nur auf die Benutzerseite aus. Und außerdem bewirkt sie nur, dass keine IPs mehr daran etwas ändern können. Angemeldete Benutzer können natürlich weiterhin Neulingen helfen. :::MfG Kyle22 15:42, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Dann ist das eine andere Sperre als bei Premia und Yoda41; da kann man nur Quelltext betrachten. Außerdem möchte ich anmerken, dass sich einige Vandalen auch anmelden (z.B. der von heute morgen). MfG Cody 15:49, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Das mag sein, aber mithilfe der Sperre reduziert man die Zahl der möglichen "Angreifer" trotzdem deutlich. MfG Kyle22 15:52, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich werde das jetzt bei den Vorschlägen dazuschreiben, wenn keiner was dagegen hat, dann ist es "öffentlich". MfG Kyle22 15:57, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Tu das. E.B 15:57, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dein Bild Hihi ich glaube ich hab das bild gefunden wo du deinen Kopf rausgeschnitten hast. Ist es das hier? -- Gruß Boba 15:38, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey Boba wie findest du solche Sachen eigendlich immer raus!:) Ich glaube das ist das Bild oder? Hehe Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:44, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Nur mal so ne Frage: Wäre eine Fotomontage auf Bobas oder Jangos Körper nicht... hm... ästhetischer gewesen? Ben Kenobi Admin 15:46, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wie habt ihr das bloß gefunden? Unglaublich. Wie habt ihr das gemacht? E.B 15:51, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey, aber im ernst: Da sah ich noch wie ein Kind aus. Das ist jetzt anders. Bild:;-).gif E.B 15:52, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Bararbeitungskonflikt: :Ach wie ich sowas heraus finde ja ist eigentlich ganz leicht: Ich spiel ab und zu mal gerne Detektiv^^. Ich hab gesehen, dass Eriks Infobox ein Bild hat von ihm, da war aber nur dem Kopf drauf, da war mir klar irgendwo muss er das rausgeschnitten haben. Auf der Diskussion von Benutzer:Asajj Ventress hat er dann gesagt, dass er es aus nem Sportbild das auf der Homepage seiner Schule ist rausgeschnitten hat. Da ich wusste, dass er in Coesfeld wohnt und aufs Gymnasium geht (ist in der 13 macht dann wohl bald sein Abitur) wusste ich wo ich suchen musste, clever gelle:)-- Gruß Boba 15:55, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Allerdings. E.B 15:58, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hihi, ich kann euch auch nen Link geben wo ich zusehen bin, allerdings ist das schon ein Jahr her oder doch nur ein halbes? naja ich guck jedenfalls sau dumm darauf^^ -- Gruß Boba 16:02, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Du kannst auf der Homepage wo du das Bild da gefunden hast auch mal bei der Londonfahrt nachschauen. Ich bin der mit der schwarz-grau-weißen Tarnhose. E.B 16:05, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hehe ja cool zu wissen wie du aussiehst, ich hab noch ein bild von mir gefunden, hier ich bin der mit der roten Hose, so jetzt wisst ihr mal wie ich mich desöfteren kleide:) -- Gruß Boba 16:37, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Krass, so ein richtiger Punk. Und was hast du so mit den Mädels gemacht? (Scherz). E.B 16:40, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Fan-Fiction Hallo E.B! Schau mal hier in meiner Diskussion vorbei und sag was dazu! Steffen Gebhart 16:21, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Video Wie hast du das Video rein gemacht also wie hast du das eingefügt ich verstehe nicht wie man das zwischen den einfügt und wo ich das finde was ich dazwischen einfüge! Kannst du mir das bitte mal erklären? Möchte nämlich auch ein Video auf meine Benutzerseite machen. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:56, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Erklärung findest du auch beim Benutzer:JourneymanProtector. Du hast in der URL ja nach dem v= eine Buchstaben und Zahlenkombi. Die musst du da zwischen eintragen. E.B 18:04, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay verstanden Danke!:) Habe die ganze Zeit nach sowas gesucht und es jetzt durch deine Hilfe gefunden! Danke nochmal! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:08, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Yo, kein Problem. Da bin ich ja mal gespannt. Es kommen bestimmt noch Leute wie Der Heilige Klingone, Jango und Boba F, die auch eigene Videos haben wollen. E.B 18:12, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja, ich hatte das mal auf der Haupseiten Disku gesehen, wollte aber kein Video rauf machen, dachte eben aber das das irgendwie schockt!:) Hast du meins schon gesehen?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:31, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hast du meine beiden Videos gesehen? E.B 20:25, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Japp hab ich! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 02:39, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) FAQ-Seite Soll ich die Seite nach Jedipedia:Notruf 1138 verschieben; den Namen hatte Ben vorgschlagen. Cody 20:15, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Unter "Jedipedia:FAQ-Hilfeseite" kann sich aber jeder was vorstellen, da die Bezeichnung auch in vielen anderen Bereichen Verwendung findet (F'requently '''A'nswered 'Q'uestions). Wer versteht jedoch "Jedipedia:Notruf 1138"? Ich glaube nur Eingeweihte.E.B 22:51, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Name man spricht mich Feanor aus so wie es geschrieben wird ₣ΞÃИΩЯ 23:30, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das ist aber ein sehr schwieriger Name. WQieso sagst du dann nicht auch einfach "Feanor". Deinen Namen kann so nämlich kaum einer schreiben. E.B 23:32, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Weils damit nur halb so spektakulär ausschaut!! Du kannst Fragen stellen Bild:Lol.gif Steffen Gebhart 23:37, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Aber wie will ich den denn schreiben S.G? E.B 23:40, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::geht doch ganz einfach: 1. markieren 2. strg+c drücken 3. an der gewünschten stelle mit strg+v einfügen 4. fertig geht sogar im ICQ. Steffen Gebhart 23:45, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dabei ginge es so einfach mit normalen Buchstaben...Umstände sind das! ts..ts. ts... E.B 23:47, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Bilder Hey E.B ich habe gesehen das du Bildhochgeladen hast, und ich habe dort das {Copyright} weg gemacht. Weil habe mehrmals gesehen das wen man da {Bildquelle} reinemacht nimmt man das Copyright da denn auch raus. Und dachte als erstes dass das falsch ist aber einige Admin, ich glaube eine davon war Ben Kenobi bin mir aber nicht sicher, habe das gemacht und deswegen glaube ich schon dass das richtig ist das Copyright weg zu nehmen. --Der Heilige Klingone 17:46, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wenn man die Bildquelle überhaupt nicht kennt, ist das schon korrekt, da das bild dann eventuell keiner offiziellen Quelle von Star Wars entspringen könnte. Aber ich weiß nur nicht, ob das aus KotORI oder KotORII ist. Also steht trotzdem fest, dass das von Star Wars ist. Deswegen muss das Copyright da bleiben wo es ist. E.B 17:51, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nene E.B, bei mir war bei vielen Bildern auch klar das es von Star Wars war, trodzdem haben es viele wieder einfach entfernt, also von daher! @Der Heilige Klingone: Dein Problem mit den Wappen ist erledigt, wenn du das Copyright Zeichen hier zwischen setzt: ... . Es sieht dann so aus ! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:57, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ist ja egal Heiliger Klingone so klappt das auch, hehe. Da muss ich auch zustimmen E.B weil ich hatte einmal ein Bild da war eine Jedi mit einem Lichtschwert drauf und dort habe die das Copyright weg gemacht nachdem ich das da hin gemacht habe, also. --Der Heilige Klingone 17:59, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich verstehe aber nicht warum. Na schön bitte, wie die wollen. Ich halte es für falsch, aber egal! E.B 18:01, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich denke sowieso dass es aus KotORII ist. Da fragen wir mal nen Admin, wenn einer auftaucht, ok Leute? E.B 18:02, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja okay, frag doch Ben Kenobi der Spielt das Spiel, also wo her das Bild ist. Ich glaube aber auch aus KotORII weil mein Bruder hat das erste gespielt und da hab eich solche dinger nich gesehen. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:03, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich habe das zweite aber mehrfach durchgespielt. Da ist das so. Dass müsste eigentlich da raus sein. Da bin ich mir zu 90% sicher. E.B 18:05, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also könntest du ja Ben Kenobi fragen oder nicht? --Der Heilige Klingone 18:22, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Würde ich auch sagen das du ihn mal fragst! Wie meinst du das mit den Admin?? Wolltest du einen Fragen ob das Bild aus dem Spiel ist oder wegen den Wappen? Den auch ein Admin weiss nicht alles!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:25, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich bin gerade mit dem "Södner"-Artikel beschäftigt. Vielleicht kann ja einer von euch beiden mal eben einen Beitrag bei Ben Kenobi reinschreiben und ihn fragen, ob das aus KotORII ist. E.B 18:27, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Ich hab das mit den Bildern mal gemacht, da ich das Spiel besitze;). Gruß Boba 18:41, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich habe es ja auch. Wenn du dir sicher bist ist es in Ordnung. E.B 18:49, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo E.B! Ich muss dich darauf hinweisen, dass man das Vermwerk nur dann verwenden sollst, wenn die Quelle bekannt ist, denn dann ist nur bestätigt, dass es wirklich von Lucasfilm ist und deshalb unsere Vorlage gültig ist. Wenn du das Spiel nicht hast und es(was ich annehme) von der WP übernommen hast, guck doch da nach, was für eine Quelle man dort angegeben hat. (Außerdem hat Ben eh die besseren KotOR II-Bilder) --Asajj Ventress 22:15, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Lies doch wenigstens, was ich oben geschrieben habe. ICH HABE DAS SPIEL JA. Bloß war ich mir nicht sicher, ob das Bild aus KotoRII oder aus dem ersten Teil stammt. Ich habe gesagt, ich bin mir zu 90% sicher, dass es aus dem ersten Teil stammt. Aber Boba F hat das ja jetzt ebenfalls bestätigt. Und zum Thema Wookiepedia: Ansonsten schau ich mir die Quellen dort ja immer an. Aber da stand NICHTS bezüglich der Quelle. Alles klar soweit? Jetzt können wir diese nervige Diskussion vielleicht endlich beenden (Nichts gegen dich).E.B 22:49, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedi Hallo Erik! wie ich sehe willst du Jedi überarbeiten und '''das hat der Artikel wirklich nötig, doch möchtest du nicht warten, bis die Essential Guide to the Force draußen ist? --Asajj Ventress 16:39, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Was ist denn das genau??? E.B 01:16, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist ein neues Sachbuch, dass sich hauptsächlich mit Jedi, Sith und der Macht an sich beschäftigt. Kommt allerdings erst am 20. November raus. Ben Kenobi Admin 01:21, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Wird das neue Fakten schaffen, oder nur alte neu zusammenstellen? E.B 01:23, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Sowohl als auch natürlich. Aber was genau werden wir wohl erst dann sehen. Ben Kenobi Admin 01:33, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bartagamen Das sind Bartagamen! Schöne Tiere nicht war ? 300px Industrial/Gothic Mhm erst ma so als vorwort manowar sind geil ... höre hauptsächlich metal... Nunja kurz gesagt industrial ist metal der maschineller klingt mit leichten elektroeinflüssen und gothic ja ... etwas schwieriger.... sagen wir so zum größten teil auch metal ähnlich bloss wirkt es alles getragener durch orchestraleinflüsse und die texte sind düsterer und melancolischer... Hast du icq ? Wäre cool sich noch ma näher mit dir zu unterhalten... so mit leuten von meinem schlag^^ .. metaler is metaler... --Darth Kallios 14:41, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nö stört mich nich ... zeig dir gerne was..... also mhm bin gerad zu faul das an deine emailadesse zu schicken also kopier is ma ein bisl was hier rein..... E0315rB-ojo g4fLcMduq30 nXsKWi9FIjY 2jXmJETaFpM 2I2b64-ykyE FVnSS9dm1zg Mhm vlt gefällt dir ja was davon .... Die ersten beiden Videos von Within Temptation und Oomph sind Gothic. Die beiden Vids von Rammstein und Static-X sind gehen in Richtung Industrial und die letzten beiden von Disturbed und Godsmack sind noch ein bisl schöner Metal... Liebe grüße --Darth Kallios 14:41, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bitefight Clan Hey Erik, sollen wir nen Clan aufmachen im BiteFight? Boba Diskussion 17:36, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Gerne. Bist du'n Werwolf? hast du deinen Schöpfer bei der Anmeldung auch mit "Albinowookiee" angemeldet? Und ich weiß leider noch nicht, was das mit dem Clan genau bringt. Erzähl mal was du schon alles gemacht hast. Warts du schon auf der Jagd nach Menschen und Vampiren? Und wie ist dein name?E.B 17:39, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Irgendwie bin ich Vampir, obwohl das Teil gesagt hat, dass ich zu deiner Rasse werde, wenn ich dich angebe als Scöpfer, hab ich auch aber hatirgendwie nicht gefunzt, hehe aber ich hab noch ne e-mail addresse, d.h. ich könnte mich ein zweites mal anmelden. Was Clan bringt weiß ich auch nicht, aber ich wollt schon immer mal einen haben. gruß Boba 17:46, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Einen Clan können wir nur gründen, wenn wir beide eine Rasse haben. Du kannst doch bei der Anmeldung eines von diesen beiden Wappen wählen. Na, wie heißt du denn als Vampir? Dann möcht ich dich wenigstens um Goldstücke dort erleichtern :-) . E.B 17:50, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hehe auf meiner seite ist ein Link. Ganz oben links. klick mal an :) Boba 17:57, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mach ich doch glatt. Ich wurde gerade übrigens überfallen und Gefechtsunfähig gebissen. Da ich mir keinen Heiltrank leisten kann, muss ich warten, bis meine Energie sich wieder aufgefüllt hat. E.B 17:59, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hmm der sagt mir immer das ich heut schon gebissen wurde, kann mich aber gar nicht dran erinnern -.- naja . Boba 18:06, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) P.S.: jage grade menschen.^^ Du kannst auch überfallen werden. Schon mal Werwölfe gejagt? E.B 18:07, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::wie heist ihr denn? also ich binn vampirus2 auf server 6 und mein clan ist der vampirus-clan (virus) lon 19:37, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich bin Albinowookiee. Was hat dieser "Server" eigentlich zu sagen? Ich bin in Server 9, aber was soll das denn überhaupt??? E.B 20:37, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) das macht mann damit die web-site nicht ausfellt und tausende benutzer gold aus gegeben haben und nichts dafon bekommen. lon 21:52, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ach so. E.B 22:22, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) der clan ist gegründet. lon 22:43, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Jo wie heißt denn der Clan, dann geselle ich mich zu euch Jango 22:57, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Der Name lautet: "Vollmondjedis" Du musst eine Bewerbung einreichen. Lon muss dann bestätigen, weil er der Gründer des Clans ist.E.B 23:00, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Cool Jango 23:02, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Sorry E.B habe deine Nachricht gar nich mitbekommen^^ danke für die tipps, so bin jetzt auch im Clan dabei, habe gerade nen Vampir angegriffen muhaha, hast du ne Rüstung? Viele Grüße, Waldmannsheil und natürlich''Oya'' Jango 23:12, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich habe keine Ausrüstung. Jage gerade Menschen bis 23:50 Uhr. Schön das du auch dabei bist. Ich verständige mal VBenutzer:Bossk = Chewbacca, meinen Erschaffer und sage im, bei welchem Clan er sich bewerben muss, um bei uns mitzumachen. Vielleicht kann ich Darth Kallios auch zu einem Einstieg bewegen. E.B 23:15, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Planeten Hallo E.B! Habe mal versucht ein paar Artikel über Planeten zu schreiben! Kannst du sie dir mal durchlesen und mir sagen ob die mir auch gelungen sind? Hier sind sie: Uhanayih, Yibikkoror und Yitheeth!--Heiliger Klingone 21:30, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS: Dein Albino Wookiee hat mir eben hat mir eben ungfähr 4 Kg Fleisch raus gebissen! So eine unverschemt heit ich will mein Fleisch wieder!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:30, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Mach ich doch gerne. Und danke für das Fleisch. Ich hoffe es schadet deiner Gesundheit nicht zu sehr, wenn du jeden Tag etwas abnimmst. :) E.B 21:38, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Die Artikel habe ich noch etwas verbessert. Waren aber schon nicht schlecht. :) E.B 21:59, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Hokay danke! Werde dann noch ein paar Planeten Artikel schreiben!:) Habe nur ein Magel deiner Verbesserungen entdeckt und zwar im letzten Artikel: Der Devaronianer Olmar Grahrk hatte (während seiner Zeit) auf Yitheeth den Befehl über die Yinchorri Soldaten. Bei dem Satz Teil den ich in Klammern gesetzt habe hatte ich der Zeit stehen und das ist doch etwas anderes oder? Ich fand das hörte sich irgendwie besser an! Kann auch sein das ichs falsch geschrieben habe und du es deshalb nicht verstanden hast! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:12, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Dann setz es zurück. Ich bin gerade dabei, mit Ion einen Clan bei "Bitefight" anzulegen. Du kannst dich ja auch anmelden. Dann aber bitte mich als Erschaffer angeben, ok??? "Albinowookiee" So wie es aussieht kommt Jango auch mit rein. E.B 22:28, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Lol! ich finde die Seite ja ganz lustig und versuche immer zu erraten wie viel Fleisch oder Blut mir abegbissen und ausgesaugt wird aber ich werde mich wohl nicht anmelden! Hokay werde es dann wieder ändern aber nur das eine der Rest hört sich wirklich besser an! Danke nochmal! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:33, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Klar, gerne wieder!!! ;-) E.B 22:37, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST)